


All Mine

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Oberyn Martell Lives, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Behind closed doors, they sizzled, but outwardly, Sansa and Oberyn were both very busy professionals. Very busy professionals with a very explicit relationship that somehow never seemed to spill into their daily lives.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122
Collections: Dresupi's Sweetheart Prompts





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> Special thanks to treaddelicately for beta-reading this for me. <3

Sansa was waiting for him when he arrived in the hotel suite. She felt like her nerves were on fire, shocking her when she sat down or stayed still for too long. So instead, she paced the length of the suite, starting in the foyer and moving throughout the rooms with her robe flowing out behind her. 

She had the front clutched closed, and her cheeks burned when she thought about what she was wearing underneath. The single garment was made completely out of lace. And it was more _not there_ than there. It made her giggle just to think about it. She’d never done anything so wanton in her life. 

Of course, everything she did with Oberyn felt wanton. Clandestine liaisons in luxury hotel suites on the random days he was in town were just the beginning. She’d met him at his estate for private nude sunbathing and flown back to King’s Landing the same day with soreness in her thighs that didn’t have anything to do with sunburn. 

Behind closed doors, they sizzled, but outwardly, they were both very busy professionals. Very busy professionals with a _very_ explicit relationship that somehow never seemed to spill into their daily lives. 

But she digressed. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and she couldn’t believe it, but he was here in King’s Landing. Or he would be. He’d texted her early the week before to give her his reservation information. To tell her to be there waiting when his plane touched down. 

With every second that ticked by, she felt that much more jumpy. 

Sansa untied and then retied the sash on her robe once more, walking to the windows to gaze out over the glittering city. 

She heard the door to the suite open and close quietly. Her skin burned hot as she heard him walk closer and closer, finally wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. His lips tickled her ear when he finally spoke. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetling.” 

Sansa inhaled sharply and turned in his arms to find his lips. “I missed you.” 

“We just had a conference call yesterday, remember?” he teased. 

She shot him a look, feeling bold as she reached out to cup the front of his pants. “I missed _you_.” 

His smile might have looked pained if she didn’t know intimately what Oberyn looked like when aroused. He reached down to grasp her hand, but instead of pulling it away, he pressed it more firmly and she felt him stir to life beneath her fingers. “I’ve missed _you_ too.” 

Her smile was faint, and he pulled her hand away just as quickly as he pressed it there. “But first, darling. I have a gift for you.” 

She had one for him too. The lacy negligee under her robe. The thing that was more _not there_ than there. But he was pulling an actual-facts gift from his carry on bag. It was wrapped in red paper with a little white bow. Too professional a job for him to have done it himself, but it was the thought that counted, right? 

She tugged at the ribbon and pulled off the paper. Inside, there was a necklace. Nothing fancy, but she felt her eyes well up nonetheless as she looked at it. Red leaves, just like the ones that grew in the Godswood at home in Winterfell. The frosted moss that grew up the side of the trunk of those same trees was there as well. All of it encased in resin. 

“Just like at home…” she murmured. 

“They _are_ from your home,” he said softly. “I had to go visit your father. I gathered them and gave them to my jeweler in Dorne. I think he did a beautiful job, didn’t he?” He held out his hands for the necklace and she handed it to him, turning around and lifting her hair so he could fasten it to her neck. It hung at just the perfect length, the weight neither too heavy nor too light, resting just north of her cleavage. 

“You brought me a bit of home,” she said softly, reaching up to enclose her fingers around it. 

“You like it?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. 

“I _love_ it,” she replied, reaching behind her to hold him close. She could feel the hard press of him against her backside as his arms wound around her belly, holding her fast to his front. 

She reached down to tug at the knot in the sash of her robe. As it fell open, she reached for his hand, dragging it open-palmed over her flat belly and sliding it up. 

His fingers were mostly smooth, but there were a few callouses that caught on the lace. 

Oberyn’s other hand moved up her shoulder to flick the satin robe off one side and then the other. Sansa shivered a little as she reached for his hand, turning in his arms until she was facing him. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in that color?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly. 

“You say I look beautiful in any color,” she replied smugly. But she knew that she looked tantalizing in burgundy. 

“Because you do, but this one is my favorite…” he murmured, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. “The lace is lovely.” 

“I know,” she countered playfully, and Oberyn took the opportunity to dip his head down and capture her lips with his. His tongue roved, pressing into her mouth, flicking playfully at hers before slipping out again. She gripped at his lapels to keep her balance while his hand smoothed down her back to squeeze her ass. 

His teeth dragged over her bottom lip and he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. “Mine.” 

He released her lip and she grinned, running her tongue over the place he’d bitten. “Yes. Yours.” 

He made a sound low in his throat as he nosed down her neck, pecking her here and there before whispering again. “All mine.” 

“Gods, yes,” she moaned, draping both arms over his shoulders. He pulled her up and into his arms and turned towards the bedroom, carrying her bridal-style and never breaking eye contact. Even when he kicked the door open and turned around so she could flip on the light switch. 

He carried her to the bed and set her down gently upon it before reaching for his own clothing and practically tearing it off. 

“I can do that,” she offered, but he shook his head. 

“Let me.” he countered. “I want you.” 

“I want you too,” she said with a chuckle. “Let me help.” 

He shook his head again and gave up on unbuttoning his shirt. He undid the sleeves instead and pulled the whole thing including his undershirt up and over his head. 

His trousers came next, and he kicked them off inside out before peeling off his socks and climbing up onto the bed with her. 

“Mine…” he murmured, pressing her back to the mattress and kissing her soundly. 

His lips stayed on hers, but his hand moved. First to her breasts, where he raked his thumb over one nipple and then the other until they were so hard they almost hurt. Her breathy moans were muffled by his kisses while he teased her mercilessly through the negligee. 

When he finally tore his mouth away from her, it wasn’t to tug the lacy cups down, it was to suckle at her _through them_. 

“Gods, Oberyn,” she cried, her hands tugging his hair while he flicked his tongue over the stiff peak, his eyes dancing as he watched her writhe. 

“These are mine, and I’ll play with them how I please,” he whispered. “If I have to make you cum like this, so be it.” 

Sansa wasn’t so naive as to think that was actually possible, she knew he’d get her close, but he loved tasting her too much to stop at her breasts. 

Her toes were curling as he softly sucked at her nipple, finally releasing it with a soft pop and moving on. 

She wasn’t wearing panties, and he discovered that fact when he kissed his way down her belly and over her hips. He pushed the lacy hem of the nightie up and over her belly and practically moaned at the sight of her pussy. 

Sansa wasn’t sure if it was because he was Dornish, or older, or a combination of the two, but she’d never been with a man who liked going down on her more than Oberyn seemed to. 

He peppered soft kisses up her inner thigh, whispering against her skin in Dornish and making her feel like the most beautiful goddess in the universe. A goddess who deserved to be worshipped with golden idols and tart wine. Reverently, with soft lips and tongue. 

“Sansa…” he murmured, his lips hovering over her as he pushed her thighs apart. 

“Oberyn…” was her answering moan, her hand curling into his hair just as his lips finally touched her. His tongue fluttered softly at first, licking her open and all along her slit. His tongue delved inside her, thrusting slowly in and out like he couldn’t bear to let a drop of her go to waste. 

He kissed softly against sensitive skin, sucking one of her lips into his mouth before he moved up, nuzzling against her clit before gently lapping all around it. 

“Gods,” she murmured. “Yes, yes, there… Oberyn… please…” 

He hummed against her and swirled his tongue around her swollen nub, sucking it so tenderly and causing her breath to nearly shriek out of her lungs when he released her. 

Grinning up at her, his lips glistening as he dove back down to lave the flat of his tongue over the sensitive bud, repeating the process a few more times before taking a much more hurried stance and flicking it rapidly with the tip until she toppled over the edge, crying out his name in the process. 

“Oberyn,” she cried, releasing his head and gasping when she saw the dark hairs stuck between her fingers. “Oh gods, I’m sorry.” 

“I am not,” he replied, rising up on his knees and pushing his boxers down over his hips. 

His cock was thick and hard to the point where it looked uncomfortable, but he was so at ease with it bobbing there in front of his hips that Sansa couldn’t help but gaze at him lovingly, smiling as he tossed his underwear to the floor and bent down over her, pressing a kiss to her belly before grasping her hip and coaxing her to roll over. “Come on now, sweetheart. Don’t go to sleep on me now.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she laughed, rising up on her hands and knees while he pushed her negligee up over her hips and gave her buttocks a playful swat. 

“No? You don’t need a break after that ground-shattering finish?” 

Even if it was ground-shattering, Sansa knew better than to admit it to Oberyn. He constantly got competitive with himself, and even if it was Valentine’s Day, Sansa didn’t fancy being in a marathon lovemaking session where Oberyn challenged himself to get her to cum so much she couldn’t see straight, let alone leave the bed. 

After all, they had room service coming up to them in an hour or so. 

She wriggled her hips and winked over her shoulder. “I’m not out of the race just yet.” 

He exhaled loudly through his nose and gripped her hips with both hands, his cock bouncing against her before he pulled back and lined himself up. He slid easily in the slickness from before. When he pushed in, Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Fuck me…” she gasped. 

“Oh I will, believe me,” he promised, thrusting forward and making her cry out. 

She was used to a stretch with him, but this was like nothing she’d felt in a long while. This felt like he was bigger somehow. She knew that couldn’t be possible, but all the same… the way he dragged inside her, pressing in that sweet spot. 

“Gods, you feel so good,” he moaned. 

She squeezed him and he lost his rhythm, swearing under his breath in his native tongue and making Sansa wish this wasn’t the position that felt the best for both of them because she’d give anything to see him right now. 

Sneaking a peek over her shoulder just as he bucked forward again, Sansa’s eyes widened. He muttered something under his breath as he made his thrusts more shallow and quick, his hands gripping her hips while he whispered something she could finally understand as “not yet, not yet”. 

Biting her lip, she squeezed again. Grinning as she listened to him curse and stop moving altogether. She smirked over her shoulder and he swatted her ass again. “You behave,” he chastised, not even half-heartedly. He licked his lips. 

“Do you really want me to?” she asked, wriggling her hips as he started moving again. 

“No never,” he replied, falling into a rhythm again. One that felt _really good_ when she arched her back, so Sansa arched and pressed her ass against him. He groaned and sped up again, thrusting harder and harder until she couldn’t take it anymore, heat spread from where they were joined and she cried out, her toes curling and her hands gripping the sheets while his rhythm stuttered and slowed. 

When he pulled out, she could feel his seed dripping out of her, but she couldn’t find it within her to really care. He pulled her close, pressing his lips between her shoulder blades and moving her hair out of the way so he could kiss her bare shoulder. Her neck. 

“You like the lace, huh?” she teased, rolling over so she could face him and kiss his lips. 

“I like _you,_ ” he replied. He rucked up the negligee and tossed it aside, both of them naked in the sheets. 

‘I think I need a shower,” she said softly. 

“I’ll take one with you in a moment,” he said, running his fingertips up and down the length of her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

She reached up to wrap hers around the necklace at her throat, feeling the facets of the pendant and moving it absently on the chain. 

“You like it?” he asked, kissing her cheek and moving up to her ear. 

“I love it,” she reiterated. 

“I love you,” he whispered, barely louder than a breath. 

“I love you too,” she replied and felt him sag with relief against her. 

“I didn’t think you’d reciprocate…” he mumbled softly, curling around her back. 

“Oberyn, I _love_ you,” she repeated, surprised by how much she liked the way those particular words sounded together. Oberyn. Love. She’d been astounded by her own reaction, her willingness to open that door with someone with whom she’d been very clearly having a fling. 

‘Fling’ was the wrong word here, obviously. 

“I love you,” he murmured. “Love you, love you, love you, Sansa Stark.” He ran his tongue over each syllable of her name, pressing his lips to her neck as he kept her close. 

Sansa grinned, her cheeks aching a little. She was always smiling around him. 

This wasn’t ever a fling. This was a full-blown love _affair_. 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Sorry this is late! <3
> 
> Edit: 4/17/2020 Y'all... check out this moodboard wheresarizona made for this fic. Y'ALL. IT'S SO PRETTY LOOK:


End file.
